There's Something I Should Tell You
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Miley gets sick of Jake pretending to date his costars and breaks up with him. When she starts to think she might have made a mistake and breaks down, Oliver comforts her...
1. The Breakup

The Breakup

Miley's POV

I'm watching the red carpet movie premiere for my boyfriend's new movie, _Dead and Back Again, Return of the Zombie Slayer_, and I see Jake come onscreen, arm-in-arm with his latest costar. Now, this shouldn't bother me, because I've seen him pretend to date his costars ever since we started dating, and he always says,

"We just have to pretend we're dating, for the press, I'll kiss her too, but it doesn't mean anything…"

But I'm never quite sure if _she _thinks their dating for real or not. And I was on his show, and he's not _that _good and actor! I'm really sick of no one knowing we're dating! And I'm going to tell him too…

So now I'm on a date with Jake, and when we walk into the restaurant, all eyes are on us. But I figure, ok, they've seen us, now they'll all turn away and finish their dinners like normal people.

Except they don't.

Instead, they all rush up to us, asking for autographs and going crazy! Jake tells them we came for dinner, and they back off, but all through dinner their staring at us and whispering.

So by the time dinner is over, I'm really annoyed…

On the way home, things feel really awkward.

"Listen, Miley, I'm sorry about dinner, I wouldn't have taken you somewhere that public if I would have known it would bother you," Says Jake.

"It's…actually, it's not ok, Jake, I'm sick of you pretending to date all of your costars, and I'm sick of every time we actually get to go on a date, no one will leave us alone! I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, it's over!"

_Why did I say that? I never meant to say that…except that it's how I really feel, and I amm sick of all those things… so maybe I did do the right thing?_


	2. Jake Tells the Truth

Jake Tells the Truth

Miley's POV

I know I broke up with him two days ago, but I _had _to watch the Teen Pop interview with Jake for his movie with Lily an Oliver.

But I never thought it would turn out like it did…

"And we're back with Jake Ryan, Star of _Dead and Back Again, Return of the Zombie Slayer_. So, Jake, my sources say that you were at a restaurant two days ago with an unidentified girl, care to tell us who she is?"

"Well, actually, her name is Miley, but…"

"But, what, Jake?"

"She broke up with me, ok? And Miley, if you're watching this, I'm really sorry, I was never dating any of my costars, ok, there was just you…Please, Miley, believe me, I hope you can forgive me, and I'll never stop loving you."

Oliver said, "What?"

Then Lily, "Did he just say-?"

I couldn't watch any more of this. I turned of the TV and went into my room to cry.

Lily's POV

"What?"

"Did he just say-?"

Miley turned off the TV and ran upstairs.

Oliver and I looked at each other and then looked toward the stairs.

"Oliver," I said, "maybe we should leave her alone for a while."

* * *

Sorry it's so short you guys!Thanks for your reviews! 

since one of you asked me to update soon, i decided i would put up this chapter now.

i already have most of the story written and i'm planning a sequel, so depending on you guys, the next chapter could come out any time!

love you all!!

>Jessi


	3. Left With Oliver

Thank you Janina, for asking for more chapters, here you go, hope you like!

* * *

Left with Oliver

Oliver's POV

When I walked into the cafeteria the next day, I saw Lily sitting at our table, looking angry and sad.

"Hey Lil, whats wrong?"

"Hey, Oliver…Guess what, my parents decided that after Lucas cheated on me, I must be depressed, so their dragging me across the country to stay with my Aunt Angela in Myrtle Beach for two whole months. It's in North Carolina! I'm gonna miss Nick's party in LA, and the Hannah concert!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily. When do you leave?"

"Saturday"

"Man, That sucks, How about this, Miley and me will be there to see you leave, ok?"

Just then, Miley walked in.

"Where is Lily going?"

"Myrtle Beach"

"Sorry, Lil, I'll try to be there, ok?"

"Thanks guys"

Lily's POV

"Sorry, Lily, Miley couldn't come, she's still not feeling her best," Oliver said.

Oliver was at the air port with me, and I was about to board the plane with my parents.

"I'm not feeling my best either, but my parents are forcing me to spend summer vacation in Myrtle Beach. At least I'll get my mind off of Lucas"

I said sadly.

"Hey, maybe it'll be easier to get over that cheater in North Carolina, right?"

"Yeah, say bye to Miley for me alright? I'll see you in two months"

Oliver's POV

Lily got on the plane and left me to deal with Miley. But am I going to do? I can't help Miley get back together with Jake! I love Miley, how could I fix her relationship with another guy?

I gotta find Miley…

Miley's POV

I couldn't go see Lily leave. I couldn't help going out on the beach and wallowing in self pity and sitting in mine and Jake's favorite lunch spot, crying.

Then, I heard someone call my name.

"Miley? Miley!"

It was Oliver.


	4. Crying into the Right Shoulder

Ok, I think my faithful reviewers will like this chapter, and big thanks to _bestsinereva, _btw, for helping me with this, it's my first story, so your reviews have helped, all 4 of them!

* * *

Crying Into The Right Shoulder

"…and then I yelled at him and broke up with him and stormed off. I never meant to tell him, but I did and now it's over. I don't know what to do, Oliver!" Miley leaned into Oliver's shoulder and cried until she couldn't cry any more.

Oliver's POV

OK, Miley just told me the whole story of why she broke up with Jake, and she's crying into my shoulder…

She just seems so sad, I can't stand seeing her this way.

When Miley stopped crying, I said, "Miley, If this whole thing with Jake was really stressing you out so much, maybe he wasn't worth it, you know?"

"I guess you're right, but you saw the interview, you heard what he said to that interviewer! Do you think that I should forgive him and take him back?" Miley said.

"I think you did the right thing, and that maybe he wasn't right for you, but what you said will make him realize you can't treat your girlfriend like that if you want her to stay with you. Maybe you should move on, I mean, he has…"

"What do you mean?"

I pointed to where Jake was sitting, kissing another girl.

Miley's POV

"What do you mean?"

Then Oliver pointed to a couple sitting on the fence, kissing. The couple stopped kissing and started talking and laughing.

Wait, that looks like…

"Jake?" I said, shocked.

"Miley! I-I-I didn't- I uh…"Jake stuttered.

"Who's that, Jakey?" said the girl.

"I'm no one, go back to your boyfriend," I said, then I left with Oliver.

Back at my house, Oliver and I sat and on the couch ate pie.

Oliver's cell rang, it was his mom.

"Sorry, Miles, my mom says I've gotta go home for dinner"

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Ok, bye"

Then I was alone. Oliver really helped today. I'm really glad that he was there. He's always there for me, come to think of it…

And he is really really sweet, and when I moved here I did think he was cute...

And it was kind of a good feeling when he liked Hannah...

Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Well I don't! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't think it because...I don't like him! He's my best friend, and he doesn't even like me back!

Did I say he doesn't like me _back_?

* * *

Ooo… 

Hope things go well with that!

Little bit of writers block on the next chapter...HELP!!

Review please! All help is welcome!

Jessi


	5. HELP!

Hey guys!!

Hope y'all are Enjoying the story, but I'm having some trouble…

How should Chapter 5 go? I think I'll take a page from a friend and ask for a…

Vote?

A. Oliver decides to tell Miley how he feels

B. Oliver chickens out

C. Oliver goes to a Hannah concert and the after party

D. Miley takes Jake back, just one last time?


	6. Sweet Niblets

I decided to put a filler chapter or two in until Wednesday, when I'll count votes and put out the choice of the voters, so yeah, love it!!!

* * *

Sweet Niblets

Miley's POV

I decided to head down to Rico's and talk to Jackson about this whole thing, he might not be much help, but it was worth a try…

"Hey Jackson?" I said, approaching the counter.

"What do you want Miles?"

"Do you think I did the right thing, you know, by breaking up with Jake?"

"Don't know" he said.

"Cause, I mean, Oliver says-"

"Don't care"

"What? Gosh, Jackson, couldn't you be a nice big brother, just this once, and give me the answers I need for once?"

He looked at me for a second.

"Don't count on it"

Of course.

So since my brother was no help at all, I decided to call Oliver and see what was going on.

But before I had a chance to dial, my cell rang…

_Jake_? Why is he calling me?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley, it's Jake"

"Hey Jake, what do you want?"

"Well…I was wondering…if you wanted to go to a movie premiere with me tonight"

Yeah, that's gonna happen.

"Um…Ok, yeah I guess that would be ok."

What!?!

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 8, see ya"

"Wait, Jake-"click

Sweet niblets…


	7. So, What's next?

Ok, more filler, last til Wed. hav fun my friends

* * *

So…What's Next?

Miley's POV

I _had_ to do something about this…

"Daddy!"

"What's wrong Miley?"

"Daddy! Jake asked me to go to his premiere tonight, and I was thinking, yeah that's gonna happen, and then I say yes!"

"Well, what did you do that for, bud?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Well, then, what are you gonna tell him?"

Uhhh…

"I…guess I'll have to go…"

"I guess you will"

"Thanks a lot, daddy, you're supposed to find a reason to ground me or something so that I have a reason I can't go!"

"But, bud, you said yourself a little bit ago you were gonna go"

Thanks, daddy

"Fine…"

_I swear, that man is no help at ALL!_

**7:55...cue doorbell**

_Sweet niblets, it's Jake…_

I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Miley, these are for you"

He hands me some absolutely gorgeous flowers, and I start to feel really bad about this.

"The car is waiting, the premiere starts at 8...so…"

"Yeah, let's go"

**The Premiere**

"I'm Brian Winters and the stars are out tonight for the premiere of the new Jake Ryan movie, _Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire_!! I'm here with Jake and his date, Miley"

I'm not his date…

"She's not my date, she's…just a friend, a really good friend."

"Sure she is, hello Miley, how does it feel to see a movie at its premiere, while all these stars are around?"

"Actually, it feels normal since I hang out with Jake, and I can't wait to see the movie."

"Well I hope you enjoy that…oh, look, it's Zac Efron and his brother, Dylan. Hey, Zac!!"

"Wow, don't you just hate Brian? He bugs me so much!"

"I know how you feel…so, you want to go and get seats?"

"Yeah."

**Back at Miley's**

"Thanks for taking me to the premiere, Jake, it was fun."

"yeah, listen, Miley…"

Oh dear…

"Yeah?"

Then, Jake started to lean towards me…

_Uhhh…

* * *

_

**hope you liked it!! lov you all, especialy my betagirl!!**

**your reviews determine what happens next!!**

**Luv y'all!!**

**>J**


	8. The vote

The votes are tied!!!

A and B both have two votes, so i'm narrowing it down to them

A. Oiver tells Miley how he feels

B. Oliver chickens out

Vote my pretties!!

Luv y'all

J


	9. the vote2

Unless u guys vote for c or d,

theyre gone!

remember,

A. Oliver tells Miley how he feels,

B.Oliver chickens out,

and the limited answers, only if the majority votes to bring them back!

C. Oliver goes to a Hannah concert and the after party,

D. Miley takes Jake back, one last time,

Thanx my lovelies!

3 you all,

J


	10. There's Something I Should Tell You

I'm an impatient person, and I couldn't wait to repost, so since the majority voted a, here it is,

thank you also to the most persistent of my faithful voters, who already knows who they are,

this ones for you, you obviously wantted it real bad

* * *

There's Something I Should Tell You

Oliver's POV

I wonder where Miles is, she hasn't answered her phone in an hour…

Maybe one last call…

Miley's POV

But just as Jake was about to kiss me…

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hold that thought, Jake…Hello?"

It was Oliver.

"Hey Miley, could you meet me at the beach? I know it's late, but-"

"Yeah, I'll come in a sec…bye"

Click

"Sorry, that was Oliver, I uh…gotta…"

"Yeah, it's cool, whatever, see you around, Miles"

And he left…

_Yes!! Wonder what Oliver wants?_

Oliver's POV

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?"

"Hey. Miles…"

"What's up? You seem kinda off lately."

_Well.._

"Well…I-I kinda…"

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU, OK!!"

"WHAT?!?"

Lily's POV

"I LIKE YOU, OK!!"

"WHAT?!?"

_Oh dear, I convince my parents to let me come home, and this is what I find?_

Oliver and Miley kind of stared at each other for a while, then I cleared my throat and they jumped.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Miley said, obviously surprised, hey I would be too.

"Uh…I convinced my parents to let me come home early…am I interrupting something here?"

This time, Oliver was the one to speak.

"Sort of, but I'll let you talk to Miley, I gotta go"

He started to leave, but Miley stopped him.

"Oliver, we're not done here"

Oliver's POV

I couldn't handle this anymore, I had to leave.

"Sort of, but I'll let you talk to Miley, I gotta go"

But I couldn't, bacase as soon as I turned to leave, Miley stopped me.

"Oliver, we're not done here"

"Yes, Miley, we ARE done here, I can't stand this, if-"

But I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because a head of beautiful brunette hair blocked my view as Miley kissed me.

Lily's POV

I always knew they would end up together. When they resurfaced, I said so.

* * *

Thanks for your votes, my lovelies, tune in to my next story, Good and Broken.

It's my second story, and it's the sequel to There's Something I Should Tell You

Hope you guys enjoy!

>J


End file.
